


Gem Empire: A History

by Zaineka123



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaineka123/pseuds/Zaineka123
Summary: Steven Universe often wonders about Gem history, so he goes to the one person whose seen all of it: White Diamond. So she tells Steven about the million year history fo the Gems.OR I create a fake history for the Gems that also kind of references other fandoms (Doctor Who, Star Wars, Star Trek, Star Vs The Forces of Evil)Crossposted on Fanfiction.net
Kudos: 4





	Gem Empire: A History

**Author's Note:**

> First story on AO3  
> Leave a review on what you thought of the story.

2 years after Change Your Mind  
LOG  
STARDATE: 1,231:102 Era 3  
WRITER: WHITE DIAMOND

Steven visited again today. Honestly I barely recognised him. It’s incredible how much humans can grow in such a short time, Pink was right about how charming humans are. All the humans Steven has taken to Homeworld with him have been wonderful. But today he came alone, apparently he wanted to ask me something.

He wanted to know the history of the Gem Empire. 

I suppose it is a rational thing to want, but covering over a million years of history is time consuming, and I’ve actually forgotten some parts of it myself. By the stars, mere years ago I never would have admitted something like that. I did explain to little Starlight just how much history there was and how long it would take to comb over. He understood, so we decided that I would get the records together and send him the information.   
But I wanted to make it extra special, and go ahead and relearn some of my own history, so I’m writing this up myself.

HISTORICAL START

Over 1.5 million years ago, we gems were not the galaxy spanning empire we are today. We were an isolated race, dwelling on our Homeworld, not as free beings, but as slaves and servants to a race known as the Kh’val. The Kh’val referred to their world as Kowatha. They were humanoid beings standing about 8 feet tall in your earth units with 4 arms, each with a 3 fingered hand. After a millenia under their heel, I led a rebellion against them. It wasn’t even a fight. Early Quartzes used in armed forces as expendable muscle made short work of the Kh’val army, while those acting as servants murdered their masters. In just a year, we killed all 2 billion Kh’val on the planet. After that began a golden age for our culture, art, music and technology was improved. We had an early form of warp pad, but it could only work on Homeworld. I was named Diamond, leader of Gems. I began the commissioning of Kindergartens to grow new gems. Apatites, Morganites, Emeralds and Sapphires were created, aiding in the further growth of our society. By millenia 4 of Era 1 our population was over 3 billion Gems, but it would not last. After 4 millenia of growth, of our technology, and improvement on Gems, invaders came. 

The invaders were a warrior society, known as the Klingons. They streamed from the skies, leveling our cities and shattering millions. We fought back, as we had 4 millenia before. I lead waves of Quartzes and Rubies against the invaders, utilizing my large size and abilities to cull waves of Klingon warriors. We reverse engineered their technology, constructing our first warships from the wrecks of our cities and their vessels. We fought them on the ground, Jaspers and Amethysts tearing through infantry. They replied to our infantry with space craft, bombarding oru troops from orbit. In response I dispatched Emerald Facet 5 Cabochon 2XH and a fleet of 30 reverse engineered warships. Watching the battle in orbit was incredible, like a light show. Our 30 vessels managed to cull ther fleet from 50 ships to a mere 10, at a loss of only 5 Gem vessels. After that their morale broke, and finally after great losses we threw them from our world. But before they fled, they wished to destroy our world. They brought a great weapon to bear, the Meg’lovakh as they called it in their tongue was a monstrous weapon, a space station designed to fire a beam of plasma to the center of a planet's core, causing it to explode and destroy the planet. With it they brought 60 more warships, bolstering a fleet of 70 ships. Upon the arrival of the weapon I once again dispatched Emerald, with 80 ships now, to destroy the station. The battle was long and hard, 37 ships lost in the first hour. The Meg’lovakh began to fire it’s ray, causing Homeworld to split open. If it wasn’t for the sacrifice of a Morganite Captain and her Nephrite crew, flying into the station aboard a shuttle and detonating a hyperdrive bomb, we would have perished. After that the Klingons fled with haste, leaving 2000 of their own troops on the surface. We beat them with ease.

We had won, but at the cost of over a third of our population, and the Meg’lovakh had made Kindergartens on Homeworld near impossible. So I was left with a choice.

Should I return us to our pre war state, culture and peace, or would I seek out our foe, and bring death to their doorstep.

I took the second option. I marshalled millions of soldiers, commissioned thousands of warships, and led my species on the first conquests of the Empire. The first conquest was the planet known then as Providence in Klingon, but now known as Klavius 7. Defending it was a fleet of 80 Klingon Warships. I dispatched my greatest Emerald with 400 ships to conquer the world. It took a month to clear the surface of all Klingon life. Immediately, my Emerald suggested we use the planet to recover from losses taken, and create new gems. This is the point where our colonization started, as injectors landed on Klauvius 7 and began the process of creating Kindergartens.  
This story repeated across the Klingon Empire, as our forces thrashed their fleets and scattered their forces. But then I was not a monster. We fought the Klingons until they would accept peace terms with us. I did not wish to obliterate their species, merely for them to learn their new place in the galaxy.  
So after the Klingon War, I settled in as White Diamond, Ruler of the Gem Empire, which at the time consisted of a mere 16 planets. So we grew, for over 300,000 years our empire evolved. Kindergartens became more efficient, we mastered Inter-Planetary Warp travel, and we improved our navy, introducing larger, purpose built Gem warships. It was during this time I created Yellow Diamond, from a Kindergarten on Klauvius 7. Upon her emergence she immediately became interested in the army, and naturally became the commander of the navy and army. All was well until one of our colonies, Rumelia 3 I believe, stopped reporting in. I dispatched a warship to check on the world. But it never returned.   
Expecting a threat, Yellow and I elected to send 170 ships to guard the planets near Rumelia 3. There were 3 planets to protect, so we sent about 50 to each. Along with 2 extra battalions of Quartzes to each planet. (One Battalion is 2000 Quartzes). Our bet paid off when a huge fleet of ships jumped into the space near Tetrakis 2. These ships were unlike anything we had ever seen. They were techno-organic ships, some vessels over 20 kilometers long, and with them they brought millions of soldiers.  
They called themselves the Yuuzhan Vong, extra galactic conquerors. Now, Steven. I will admit that we gems were wrong to colonize the amount of planets we did, but the Vong were worse. They warred so much in their own Galaxy that they made it uninhabitable for all life. Because of this they set out to conquer more land for themselves. It just so happened that we were the Empire they stumbled into. Mercifully, this war would have one battle in it. The Battle of Tetrakis 2. The moment the 2000 Vong ships jumped out of Hyperspace, the commanding Emerald sent for reinforcements. The first reinforcing fleets to arrive were the fleets from the 2 nearby planets and their Quartz detachments. After that an endless stream of Gem warships entered the fray, and as the Vong shattered the initial defense fleet and rained transports upon the world, the now 8,000 soldiers on the planet steeled themselves for a fight. Within the first week of the battle the Vong lost over 700 ships, but we lost over a thousand vessels in that time. It got to the point that, in the final days of the battle, Yellow and I had to throw our own ships into the mix to defeat the Vong. On the surface, it was a war of attrition. By the battles end, Yellow Diamond herself led the last quartz reinforcements planetside to push back the hordes of Vong soldiers. I lead what was left of the fleet on a direct attack against the Vong command ship, the 20 kilometer vessel was nearly indestructible, but it fell before us, and the rest of the Vong were killed in the ensuing weeks.

After 1 year, 2 months and 27 days, the Battle of Tetrakis 2 was over, but at the cost of over a billion Gems shattered. 

Yellow and I were furious, and swore to embark on a crusade to purge the galaxy of all organic life that might be a threat to us.  
We attacked and obliterated the Klingons, incorporating their technology and their world into the Empire. We continued our conquest, taking hundreds of thousands of worlds, moons, asteroids and stars. For the most part, we encountered planets very similar to Earth, in the sense they were planets with very primitive life, or no life at all. But we did encounter powerful empires. 400,000 years after the end of the Yuuzhan Vong War, we encountered the Mewni Empire. A race of very human looking peoples who merged magic and technology for their empire. We attacked them immediately. Their hundred worlds were quickly reduced to ten, then one. The Mewman Queen was a very powerful magic user, besting Yellow Diamond in a fight, but it would do now good. The fleet defending their world, the planet of Mewni, was large, over 800 ships. But our fleet was thousands strong. We smashed their blockade and began landing troops on the planet. Our Jaspers and Amethysts and CItrines made short work of Mewman forces, cutting them down with ease. The world itself was inhabited with large amounts of monsters. One of which, the Septarian, could heal from virtually every wound. Interestingly, some threw their lot in with us. It seems they hated the Mewmans as much as we did. Together, Gems and Monsters stormed the Mewman Palace, burning it to cinders and destroying their artifacts and texts. It was on this world that Blue Diamond was created. But she would be the only gem created on this world, as the Mewmans, lacking their technology, were given more magic by several magical beings. We were forced from the world, which was warded off from us. As of now, all evidence indicates that the Mewman’s are in a sort of medieval age, similar to earth, and have been given dimension hopping technology. They even visit earth apparently, some place called Echo Creek.

From here, I believe the story becomes fairly familiar, we continued to colonise, crushing empires and planets beneath us. We crushed the dictatorial First Order, conquering their fortress world base of Starkiller. We collapsed the core of the planet, such a weapon is a waste of resources.   
After that we met the Dalek Empire, with their advanced exo-armor suits they were a tough foe, but no armor can stop the crushing force of a full strength Jasper fusion. After taking the thousand worlds of the Dalek Empire, we created Pink Diamond on their homeworld of Skaro.

I believe you know the story from here Steven.

Goodbye.

LOG END


End file.
